BFFL
by Nacex96
Summary: Las rupturas amorosas pueden destruirnos, al igual que un amor no correspondido.. Sakura sufre su amor fallido y Sasuke por un amor que nunca ha podido ser, pero Sakura intentará conocer mas chicos y así olvidar a su ex amor, Sasuke, su mejor amigo la apoya incondicionalmente. Pero lo que ella no sabe es el dolor que causa en él. Itachi y Naruto deciden hacer algo. ¿amistad o amor?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi total autoría.

Capítulo 1.

Siempre había escuchado lo dolorosa que es una ruptura amorosa, aunque jamás pensé que me sucedería porque nunca me enamoraría… (primer error: "nunca digas nunca") Pero cuando el momento llegó, de que me enamoré por primera vez, estaba tan ciega que pensé que jamás terminaría…

Y como era de esperarse, se acabó. Así, sin más.

Simplemente para él ya no era lo mismo, ya nuestra relación no lo llenaba y yo siendo una chica lista quise "entenderlo", pero solo entendía que mi destino había cambiado (¡oh cruel destino!)

Sola en mi habitación y en silencio lloraba, quería reclamarle tanto y gritarle que yo aún lo amaba, pero era imposible hacerlo, al menos mi razón no me dejaba ya que él era mayor que yo. Y eso afectaba porque yo siempre quise mostrarle que era una chica madura y seria. Parte de mi sabía que una chica madura no lloraría por ello, simplemente lo superaría y seguirían siendo amigos porque ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo amistoso….

Y aunque podía desahogarme haciendo un drama como cualquier chica de mi edad haría, no quería hacerlo, porque eso solo lograría que él se alejara más, y pues con solo saber que puedo verlo y hablarle al día siguiente luego de clases, me bastaba.

Mi alma estaba ciega, realmente esperaba que él diera la vuelta y me mirara a mi nuevamente, que recapacitaría y se daría cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Que supiera, que recordara que yo le era fiel y que le entregaba mi vida sin pedir nada a cambio, que se disculpara -aunque no fuera necesario porque no había rencor alguno- y besaría mi rostro tanto como para provocarme cosquillas y yo así acurrucarme en su abrazo amoroso, sabiéndolo mío. Solo así volvería a estar completa.

Pero nuevamente la vida se encargó de desilusionarme…

Empezaba a sospechar que era mala suerte o simplemente era el karma y que en mi vida pasada había sido un genio cruel y malvado y ahora en esta vida pagaba por todos mis malos actos…

Él, Sasori a sus 25 años había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños y no solo eso, esperaba casarse con ella pronto.

Y yo… Sakura Haruno con casi 21-vaya cumpleaños el que me esperaba- sería su madrina, porque ella, su novia, aun después de saber qué hace un año habíamos dejado nuestra relación, expresaba con alegría su opinión y miraba que nuestra relación amistosa era como de hermanos –siendo yo la menor- claro el pelirrojo la vio como la linda y dulce chica que sin rencores, quiere a la amiga de su adorado novio y por eso, alegando sobre la gran amistad que llevábamos y la confianza que alguna vez tuvimos yo era la indicada para ser la madrina y así todo resultará de una manera especial, demostrando con total orgullo cuanto confiaba en su novio, para pedirme algo así. Yo sabía, en cambio, que esa chica era malvada, ella sabía lo que me causaba, porque lo sabía, ella sabía lo que sentía por el pelirrojo. Yo no podía oponerme a esa boda ni negarme a ser la madrina porque yo sería la ex celosa y malvada que quiere arruinar todo….

Aunque admito y no debo descartar la idea de secuestrarla mientras duerme y dejarla en un bote flotando en cualquier lugar del océano pacifico….

La boda sería en dos meses….

Solo pensar en ello me hacía sentir triste, los ojos se me empañaban poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo, mordía mi labio inferior en un intento de no llorar, olvidando por completo que estaba en el campus de la universidad.

La primera gota cayó sobre la página de la novela, que llevaba al menos una hora tratando de leer, y una tras otra la siguieron.

—¿Sakura? —habló alguien a mi espalda

Esa voz, me resultaba sumamente familiar, pero no lograba ponerle rostro. Limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano para voltear y así saber quién me hablaba…

.

.

.

.

 _En la primaria todos los niños jugaban, comían o descansaban en el recreo. A mi siempre me gustó más leer en un lugar apartado, quizá dos libros por semana, iniciando un lunes terminando un miércoles e iniciando el siguiente el día jueves y así era mi rutina._

 _Era un día normal, estaba buscando mi sitio favorito para leer, la azotea de la escuela._

 _Caminando hacia allá, pasando por el salón de música escuche una hermosa melodía._

 _Debía ser la maestra Kurenai, puesto a que ningún alumno se encontraba en los salones en este momento, además la maestría con la que era interpretaban la pieza "Moon light, Beethoven" era perfecta, a pesar de que no fuera buena con el piano, tenía buen oído y sabia apreciar la técnica, a pesar de mis escasos ocho años, conocía mucho sobre música puesto que mi padre era el director de una orquesta y además multi instrumentista._

 _Abrí la puerta sin pena alguna para saludar a la maestra Kurenai, ´para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba, pero en cambio un niño azabache, de más o menos mi edad, el cual seguía tocando el piano sin hacer caso a mi interrupción._

 _El contraste de su cabello y su piel me parecieron hermosas, pensaba con toda la inocencia que una niña poseía. Cabello tan negro como la noche y su piel tan blanca como la leche, tenía los ojos cerrado en señal clara de concentración._

 _Cerré los ojos, imitándolo, simplemente dejándome llevar por la música…._

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos derramaron más lágrimas, esta vez no sabía si de felicidad o nostalgia, pero la tristeza que hace unos momentos oprimia mi corazón, ante el pensamiento de Sasori, había sido sustituido al ver al moreno.

Me levante desde mi lugar, en el césped detrás de un hermoso sauce, dejando mi libro en el suelo, para poder abrazarlo.

Y sus brazos abiertos ya me esperaban.

—Sasuke-kun…—dije en un susurro, sin poder creerlo del todo.

—Sakura… —fue lo único que dijo mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y con el otro acariciaba mi cabello como lo hacía hace años.

—Te extrañe tanto, tonto

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sin nada más que hacer ahí, ya que el niño había dejado de tocar, sintiéndome incomoda, decidí salir de ahí sin seguir interrumpiendo y así yo poder iniciar ese nuevo libro que traía en brazos, que había olvidado hace unos momentos_

 _Ya le había dado la espalda al niño del teclado, a punto estaba de cerrar la puerta corrediza del salón de música…_

 _—¿Cómo te llamas? —demandó con autoridad_

 _Volteé el rostro para verlo mejor, a pesar de que sostenía mi mirada y tenía el ceño algo fruncido, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas con un tierno color rosa._

 _—¿yo?_

 _Bufó con exasperación, aunque era obvio que la pregunta estaba dirigida a mí, no podía creerlo del todo, normalmente nadie quiere conocer ni siquiera mi nombre, ni mis compañeros se molestan en recordarlo._

 _—em…—esta vez era yo la sonrojada —soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto —hice una ligera reverencia_

 _—hmp —dijo mientras se ponía de pie —Soy Uchiha Sasuke —lo vi tenderme la mano y la estreche con una sonrisa, quien diría que conocería a mi primer amigo en el salón de música, le sonreí con mucho gusto._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y encontré el consuelo que buscaba, sin él saber cuánto lo necesitaba en mi vida, nuevamente apareció. aunque ni yo misma sabia cuanto lo necesitaba verdaderamente, Pero si sabía que quería abrazarlo por un tiempo más, sin importar nada ni nadie, porque me hacía sentir querida, porque recuperaba la fuerza, porque sentía que podría con todo desde los brazos de Sasuke.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Estaba algo ansioso, aunque mi vuelo hubiera durado casi doce horas, me fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Aunque los ronquidos de mi queridísimo mejor amigo –al cual a veces no entendía como aguantaba- tampoco ayudaron mucho, que digamos.

Íbamos en el auto de la compañía de mi hermano. Íbamos directamente a mi pueblo Natal.

Konoha, un pequeño pueblo en la isla de Japón, rodeada por montañas y siempre tan verde y con un clima fresco. Un lugar más bien pequeño, todos los habitantes se conocen entre sí, pero muy acogedor realmente.

Cada vez que nos acercábamos más, las ansias aumentaban, aunque sé que mi rostro se mantenía sereno, esto de volver, luego de cinco años, me hacía sentir nostalgia y además un poco de desesperación por reencontrarme con viejos amigos, con mi mejor amiga…

.

.

.

.

 _Tocar el piano me hacía olvidar mis obligaciones, que, aunque nadie lo creyera eran muchas a pesar de mi escasa edad de 9 años. Tocar el piano me hacía sentir lleno. Tocar el piano me hacía sentir vivo, tocar el piano me relajaba completamente. El piano era algo que me gustaba en demasía._

 _Tocaba Moonlight de Beethoven, siempre que me sentía algo triste y la soledad esta hermosa composición me animaba, a pesar de también tener una melodía melancólica pero la belleza también se encontraba en la tristeza, porque te hace apreciar aún más esos momentos de alegría, además era el momento que podía despejar mi mente y disfrutar la soledad que me abrigaba._

 _Tenía los ojos cerrados, pues no por ser presuntuoso pero esa canción podía tocarla con los ojos cerrados y no me equivocaría en ninguna nota…_

 _El ruido de la puerta corrediza deslizándose, traté de ignorarlo y seguí tocando…._

 _Tal vez en espera de una interrupción, que nunca llego, hizo que mi curiosidad despertará, así que descuide el tiempo y fui un poco más rápido de lo que debía._

 _Antes de finalizar con la pieza, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y enfoque a la persona que me hacía compañía, era una niña con un exótico cabello rosa, tenía sus ojos cerrados aparentemente disfrutando la canción, con un libro entre brazos. —molesta— pensé, pues las niñas de la escuela era unas criaturas molestas. Seguí con la última parte de la sonata, apenas finalicé dirigí mi vista hacia ella, observé como se ponía incomoda, y en su vergüenza pude detallar unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, ella se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir del salón._

 _—¿Cómo te llamas? —la pregunta se me escapo de la boca, estaba algo avergonzado, pero algo en ella me llamo demasiado la atención y no solo su raro cabello rosa y sus hermosos ojos._

 _Mi miró con intensidad e incredulidad a la vez_

 _—¿yo? —y fue la primera vez que escuche su voz._

 _Bufé exasperado, ¿en serio? Aparte de mi era la única persona en el salón. ¿a quién más le preguntaría?_

 _—em…—tenía un sonrojo hermoso cubriendo sus mejillas—Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto —se inclinó levemente_

 _—hmp —me puse de pie —Soy Sasuke Uchiha —le tendí la mano, ella dudo si estrecharla o no, sentía que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, normalmente no era de hacer amigos, normalmente ya todos me conocían y ellos eran los que se presentaban, pero esta niña despertó mi curiosidad además quizás no era tan molesta, pues apreciaba la música y al parecer le gustaba la lectura. Estrechó mi mano con timidez y me ofreció una enorme sonrisa, quedé perplejo por unos segundos y sin querer una media sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro._

 _—Tienes muy buena técnica —dijo mientras apartaba su mano de la mía y estrechaba el libro contra si —pero en un momento…. —se notaba incomoda_

 _—¿en un momento? —pregunté lanzando una ceja_

 _—no respetaste el tempo…fuiste un poco rápido, casi al final…._

 _Me sorprendió que se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle y antes de que pudiera preguntar ella se tomó la molestia de explicar._

 _—mi papá es director de orquesta —se miraba orgullosa —además le gusta tocar mucho el piano, aunque…. Yo soy muy mala para ello —bajó un poco la mirada, un destello de tristeza había asomado por su mirada, y aunque normalmente este tipo de situaciones me serian indiferentes, pero no me gusto verla así._

 _—puedo ayudarte —dije sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque luego de decirlo mordí mi lengua, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo la ayudaría? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún problema realmente._

 _Me miraba sorprendida, para luego mostrarme una sonrisa radiante, estaba algo incómodo así que opte por ver hacia otro lugar_

 _—Gracias Sasuke-kun… ¿pudo decirte así? —dijo avergonzada_

 _—hmp, haz lo que quieras —me mostré indiferente y puse las manos dentro de mi bolsillo, ella me seguía sonriendo, por dentro yo también me sentía feliz._

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en el campus de la universidad de Konoha, exactamente, me encontraba cerca de la facultad de medicina. La molestia que sentía a cada paso que daba, por las miradas descaradas de las chicas que pasaban a mi lado, menguó al ver una corta pero exótica cabellera rosada, detrás de un árbol de sauce, sostenía un libro en sus manos, como la primera vez que la conocí.

—Sakura —se sentía tan delicioso pronunciar nuevamente su nombre, estaba a espalda de ella. Mi corazón latía sin cesar, estaba sumamente contento, aunque mi rostro sea una máscara de fría seriedad.

Restregó sus ojos, y se puso de pie para verme, su rostro era un poema, empezó a llorar, preocupándome completamente, debería estar feliz, no llorar. ¿tan malo era volverme a ver?

Solo quería abrazarla y extendí mis brazos hacia ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hacia mí y dejo que la envolviera en un abrazo cariñoso

—Sasuke-kun —dijo, mi nombre en su boca era música para mis oídos

—Sakura —repetí nuevamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza, pues ella aun lloraba, parecía tan indefensa que solo quería tenerla entre mis brazos y protegerla para siempre.

—te extrañé tanto, tonto —dijo en un sollozo, estaba enternecido realmente, resistí el impulso de darle un beso a su cabello.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué tal estas? —preguntó animada desde la otra línea, sonreí levemente, me alegraba habla con Sakura, sentía que toda molestia y estrés se disipaba y podía relajarme_

 _—Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿algo nuevo que contarme? —preguntaba mientras revisaba los e-mails_

 _—em… —eso significaba que, si tenía algo que contar, pero posiblemente le daba pena decirlo. La conocía como la palma de mi mano._

 _—Dime —trate de animarla para que me contara, claro, a mi manera._

 _—Sasuke-kun…. Yo… yo creo que me gus…—esa pausa que hizo en unos cuantos segundos hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, ¿podría ser…? —yo creo que me gusta un chico que conocí en el hospital…_

 _Algo se había quebrado, dentro de mi…._

 _—¿Sasuke-kun?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estábamos en una cafetería a unas cuantas calles de la universidad, Veía a Sakura sonreír tenuemente pero siempre con un deje de tristeza.

—¿Me contaras que sucedió o solo te quedaras sentada ahí suspirando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó al parecer sin entender del todo mi pregunta, pero ella siempre supo leer en mí. —¡oh! No es nada importante —dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos para restar importancia al asunto mientras una sonrisa falsa se colaba en su rostro, cosa que me molestó en demasía

—Sakura…—repetí con calma, pero con cierta presión para que hablara por fin.

Ella me miro directamente a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, no soporto el peso de mi mirada y bajo su mirada. Estire mi brazo para rozar suavemente su mano, la cual apartó rápidamente.

—¿Te acuerdas de Sasori?

.

.

.

.

 _—Su nombre es Sasori…_

 _Ante la impresión en la primera llamada, había colgado. Tuve que regresarle la llamada inmediatamente y culpar a la mala señal, lo primero que atine preguntarle era su nombre._

 _—¿Sasori? —por alguna extraña razón me resultaba familiar._

 _—Si, en el hospital donde hago mis prácticas, él llega y visita a los niños ofreciéndoles un show de títeres, ¿no te parece tierno? —dijo con una voz melosa, que causó que un escalofrió recorriera por mi columna vertebral._

 _—hmp… —esperaba que no sonara muy molesto._

 _—Además de que es muy lindo, tiene unos ojos hermosos y no solo eso, es un artista nato —y siguió con su relato del tal Sasori…_

 _—Sakura…. —la corté en seco —Hablamos luego. Estoy muy ocupado —soné más molesto de lo que debía, pero no había tiempo para reaccionar, yo había colgado inmediatamente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—hn… —fue lo único que respondí a modo de afirmación, claro que recordaba de su novio, que era maravilloso, que era gentil y que era el amor de su vida. Me sentí algo mal, aunque no tenía por qué sentirme mal, supongo que cuando tu mejor amiga es como una hermana menor te molesta que otro tipo este detrás de ella y trataba de engañarme de esa manera, nuevamente.

—Terminamos… —no cabía en mi sorpresa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

En mí, los sentimientos eran un remolino, tomaba un poco de whisky mientras pensaba un poco, sobre lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

 _—Sasuke-kun —me llamó dulcemente_

 _Voltee a ver y ahí estaba ella en la entrada del salón, estábamos solo los dos._

 _—¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa? Ya es tarde —dije mientras me ponía de pie tomando mi mochila, y me dirigía hacia ella._

 _—Estuve estudiando un poco en la biblioteca —me sonrió_

 _—Hmp —empecé a caminar fuera del salón y ella me siguió._

 _—Sasuke-kun, ¿Itachi se fue a Tokio esta semana?_

 _—Tenia asuntos que atender de la empresa ¿tenías que hablar algo con él? —enarqué una ceja con curiosidad mientras la miraba de reojo._

 _—no, la verdad no. Solo que…—dudo en hablar y mordió su labio inferior, en esa maldita maña de nerviosismo, que causaba estragos en mi cuerpo y mente, no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios._

 _—¿Solo qué? —tranquilamente pregunte mientras la observaba expectante._

 _-Nada…_

 _Quería saber que le ocurría, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Como siempre me mostraba indiferente, pero mi mente se encontraba en una contradicción entre la curiosidad por saber que le ocurría a mi amiga y entre los recuerdos, que se tornaban dolorosos, de cuando mis padres aún estaban con vida, del trágico accidente y del lúgubre funeral._

 _—Vamos, te acompaño a ca…—le daba la espalda a Sakura, cuando no pude ni terminar la oración porque ella, ten menuda y pequeña me abrazaba por la espalda llorando._

 _—Lo que tu alma no pueda soportar, podre aguantarlo yo, no estás solo. —Su voz sonaba quebrada, y lloraba, sentí que mis ojos ardían, sentía las ganas de llorar, pero simplemente estaba bloqueado y algo en mí no dejaba las lágrimas salir, me di la vuelta y correspondí su abrazo._

 _—Gracias —le susurré al oído, sentí su cuerpo tensarse entre mis brazos para luego relajarse y me abrazo con más fuerza, como si quisiera reparar mi roto corazón, unir todos esos trocitos con sus brazos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Cómo podía existir alguien que no valorara el amor de la pelirrosa? ¡Por Kami! Revolví mi cabello con una de mis manos, estaba algo frustrado, el recuerdo de sus esmeraldas inundados por las lágrimas por el dolor de un amor fallido.

Tomé mi celular con decisión, y marqué el número de mi mejor amigo, era algo tarde, pero tenía que hacer algo por Sakura, pero el único idiota que tenía el poder de animar a quien sea que estuviera cerca, era Naruto, era un completo payaso, pero debía reconocer que mi amigo transmitía esas energías y entusiasmo a los demás, además Sakura estaría feliz de ver al irritante rubio.

—¿Teme? —respondió el imbécil de Naruto.

—Dobe necesitamos hablar —dije seriamente.

—Lo supuse, estoy afuera de tu apartamento —dijo con un tono serio muy raro en él, cosa que me descolocó un poco pero no lo demostré, simplemente corté la llamada y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

—¿Cómo? —pregunte apenas vi su rostro al abrir la puerta.

—La verdad estaba muy solito y Hinata-chan estaba ocupada y se me ocurrió que tu estarías igual o más solo y me necesitarías

Las ganas de golpearlo no me faltaban, pero no era el momento adecuado.

—Usuratonkachi, necesito que te comuniques con Yamanaka, con Sai y si puedes convencer a Hinata de que vaya con nosotros —Solté sin pensar del todo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Por qué tiene que ir Sai? ¿Ino, en serio? ¿qué haremos? No sé si Hinata-chan pueda, además no la quisiera cerca de alguien como tú, ¿Qué tienes en mente teme? Pero respóndeme'ttebayo

Golpe para Naruto.

—¿Cómo quieres que te responda si no dejas de hablar? —dije furioso

—Siempre acudes a la violencia'ttebayo, por eso es que no tienes novia —decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Sakura, está deprimida.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan, Maldito teme? Sabía que no te debía dejar ir a verla tu solo, es que eres un bruto, apenas llegas y la haces llorar –no pude ni siquiera decir nada para aclarar la situación cuando el estúpido de mi amigo se me abalanzo en busca de pelea.

.

.

.

.

—La verdad Sakura ni siquiera sale, solo se encierra a estudiar —hablaba Ino con tristeza en su mirada y su tono de voz, era obvio puesto que era la mejor amiga de Sakura, claro que estaba preocupada.

—Tenemos que sacarla de ahí, la feita puede hasta presentar un trastorno de ánimo de depresión mayor, las personas que sufren depresión llegan a suicidarse —dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, sus palabras solo lograron ponerme algo nervioso, Sakura jamás haría algo así de estúpido.

Pero…

Lo que decía Sai tenía algo de razón, claro que el idiota exageraba, pero Sakura podía deprimirse y prefería morir antes de que Sakura perdiera su sonrisa.

—Hay un bar en el centro, el lugar es genial, podríamos llevarla ahí

—Sí, me parece bien —contesté pensando en que podríamos hacer para animarla, que podría hacer para hacerla feliz.

—Me parece tierno que te preocupes tan abiertamente por Sakura-chan, aunque hasta cierto punto vomitivo viniendo de tu parte, ya que teme y tierno no pueden ir en la misma oración'ttebayo —al fin hablo el rubio desde nuestro pequeño incidente.

—¿Y a ti que te paso? —preguntó Ino sorprendida de notar el patético estado en el que se encontraba Naruto.

—Es una larga historia, ahora lo que importa es animar a Sakura-chan —Yo solo sonreía por dentro, a pesar de todo Naruto era orgulloso, prefería evitar contar que yo lo había dejado en ese estado magullado, pero la historia sería diferente si el victorioso hubiera sido él, estaría gritándoselo a toda la ciudad, pero hallándose perdedor, trataba de mantener su nula dignidad- hmp idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

La cara de Sakura era un poema, al vernos ahí fuera de su casa.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Pues el emo de Sasuke no soportó pensar que le hacías competencia en cuestiones de depresión y optó por sacarte del camino, animándote nuevamente —Expresó Sai mientras leía algo desde su teléfono celular, y al encontrarse concentrado, en lo que sea que hacía, no pudo evitar el golpe que le propiné, el cual solo insultaba por lo bajo, temiendo ganarse otro golpe, no era tan tonto después de todo.

Antes de que Sai pudiera si quiera preguntar el motivo del golpe, el rubio eufórico abrazo a Sakura.

—Porque somos tus amigos y no nos gusta verte triste así que animaremos tu noche'ttebayo

—Chicos no es necesario… —su voz sonaba rota, ella no era Sakura…. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica fuerte -y mandona- que se imponía ante todo?

—Claro que es necesario, frente de marquesina, necesitas salir tomar algo y darte un buen revolcón —dijo con picardía la rubia, la cara de Sakura se tornó roja -semejante a un tomate- ante los comentarios de la escandalosa de Ino, y hasta yo había sentido algo de vergüenza por su comentario, pero a la vez la ira fluía en mí, burbujeante rabia del solo pensar que algún idiota tratará de sobrepasarse con la molestia.

Había perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero tenía la sensación de las miradas dirigidas a mí, esperaban una respuesta, la cual no podía dar sin siquiera saber la pregunta y antes de interrogar, de manera algo brusca, porque me miraban, ella habló.

—¿Tú estabas preocupado por mí? —Dijo con timidez la pelirrosa.

Todos me miraban expectantes, Sai imperturbable como siempre y los dos rubios entrometidos con sus sonrisas cargadas de dobles intenciones y Sakura, ella me miraba con sus ojos brillantes, cargados de cierta ¿esperanza?

—Hmp —Respondí viendo hacia otro lugar ¿no era obvio acaso?

—Está bien, si irán todos yo también voy, además debemos celebrar que Sasuke-kun y Naruto está de vuelta.

Nos invitó a pasar, y así esperarla mientras se alistaba y Yamanaka la ayudaba.

Observé una foto, que nos habíamos tomado cuando estábamos en secundaria, éramos Naruto, Sakura y yo, los tres estudiando en casa del rubio, y la querida madre de Naruto nos llevaba algo de comer, pero antes de hacer esa entrada escandalosa que distinguía a los Uzumaki, optó por tomar una foto del momento.

—Sakura-chan siempre ha guardado esa foto con mucho cariño, antes de separarnos todo era genial'ttebayo —Habló el rubio, a lo cual yo afirme levemente, sabiendo que tenía la razón, todo era genial antes de separarnos.

.

.

.

.

 _—Kakashi-sensei ya te advirtió que si no apruebas este examen tendrás que ir a verano y así no podrás ir a la playa con nosotros —expresaba muy molesta Sakura, después de haber golpeado a Naruto, creyendo que la violencia resolvería la estupidez del rubio._

 _—Eso lo sé Sakura-chan, pero no entiendo que hace el teme aquí, no debería estar en algún otro lugar, amargando a otras personas_

 _—Naruto…—Siseó en señal de advertencia._

 _—Ya, ya —trataba de calmarla —¿en que estábamos?_

 _—Algebra… —Dije sin sacar mi vista de mi cuaderno de problemas matemáticos._

 _Naruto se asomaba a ver mi cuaderno, achinando los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que había en mis apuntes_

 _—No entiendo a quien se le ocurrió mezclar letras y numero, eso no tiene sentido'ttebayo —dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _—Que tú seas un idiota, no significa que las matemáticas sean sin sentido, acepta lo que eres —dije con burla, resolviendo fácilmente la tarea._

 _—¿eh? ¿con que te crees mejor que el gran Naruto? Te reto teme, apuesto mi mesada por tres meses a que saco mejor puntaje que tú en el examen._

 _—Es un trato —acepte sin pensarlo, aunque me parecía algo injusto, sería divertid burlarme de Naruto, lo miré desafiante y más que confiado y el me miraba iracundo, esperando el momento para tirarse encima de mí y así golpearnos como si fueras unos niños de ocho años, jugando a las luchas._

 _—Ustedes no tiene remedio -dijo con cansancio la pelirrosa mientras sonreía._

 _En ese mismo instante vimos una luz blanca iluminarnos por unos segundos, cuando volteamos era Kushina Uzumaki, con una cámara tomándonos una foto…_

 _Naruto estaba muy cerca de abalanzarse sobre mí, mientras yo miraba por encima del cuaderno retándolo -silenciosamente-a dar el primer golpe y Sakura salía observándonos con cariño y con una sonrisa resignada pintada en su rostro._

.

.

.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos —Dijo la rubia, saliendo con Sakura.

Lo que vi, hizo palpitar a mi corazón a mil por hora.

—Estas hermosa Sakura-chan'ttebayo —y lo que yo pensaba lo había dicho en voz alta Naruto.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Agradezco infinitamente: a las personas que dejan un comentario, gracias por Tomar Minutos de su Valioso Tiempo para leer mis creaciones ( FF) Gracias A Los Que agregan a faavoritos y a los Que Siguen esta historia, y a los que se pasan a leer de Manera anónima. Me Hacen Sentir bonito, De alguna manera. Disculpen EL RETRASO y Los Errores, Pero prometo corregirlos apenas tenga un poco mas de tiempo_**

.-

* * *

Capitulo 4.

.

.

 _Estaba viendo, nuevamente, esa foto, foto que ella me había enviado. Mi mente no podía procesar la información, no quería hacerlo, si lo hacía era aceptar todo lo que sucedía, pero no, yo no aceptaría jamás que Sakura tenía novio._

 _En sus brazos, sonriendo, como nunca la había visto. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz como para que yo pudiera soportarlo. Me había enviado la dichosa foto, junto con otras más de ella sola, pero quiso presentarme, de alguna manera, oficialmente a Sasori, ese pelirrojo que conoció en un hospital que, para coincidencia, estudiaban en la misma universidad, la misma carrera, siendo él unos años mayor a ella._

 _Me sentía frustrado, era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido._

 _Sakura había demostrado ser perfecta, al menos para mí lo era, pero jamás me sentí merecedor de alguien tan maravillosa, ella me brindaba su amistad sin reparos, sin condiciones, era comprensiva, cariñosa, inteligente e independiente, poseía un corazón de oro… No quise aceptar mis sentimientos e inclusive la herí cuando traté de romper ese lazo que nos unía, pero gracias a ella, se demostró inquebrantable, ese lazo no pudo romperse, ni siquiera ante la tensión, porque ella lucho por mantenerlo unido y aun así fui un insensible, un imbécil que tuvo miles de oportunidades para decirle lo que de verdad sentía pero que no lo hizo, por temor a perder nuevamente a alguien que amara. Por miedo a mis sentimientos, tomé esa estúpida decisión, de estudiar en el extranjero como me propuso Madara. En este momento viendo una vez más, esa terrible foto, empiezo a recordar._

 _.-_

 _.-_

 _.-_

 _.-_

En este preciso momento, lograba entender a Sakura mejor que cualquiera.

Su vista perdida, en algún punto, del vaso que sostenía. Naruto discutía con Sai, Ino se encontraba en el baño retocando su maquillaje y en este momento era el único que conocía la situación, y para ser francos, era el único que sabía lo doloroso que era presenciar algo parecido.

Charlábamos tranquilamente, hasta que su voz se apagó, y trato de ignorar el hecho de que un pelirrojo entraba con una hermosa chica, estaban abrazados, en el justo momento que pose mi mirada en la pareja, él le decía algo en el oído y ella reía, ciertamente se veían muy bien juntos, se miraban felices, él se veía mucho más contento, que en la foto que alguna vez me mando Sakura, donde estaban juntos. No quería ser cruel, pero esa era la verdad y aunque a mí me importaba poco, ya que eran una pareja más en la disco, a Sakura le afectaba demasiado.

—Lo reconociste de inmediato ¿cierto? —su voz sonaba triste, que, a pesar del alto volumen de la música, pude notar su tono quebrado.

—Hn… —afirmé, sin saber que decir realmente.

—Su sonrisa, es dos veces más ancha que cuando estaba conmigo —su vista estaba centrada en un solo lugar, en una pareja, para ser más específicos en una sola persona. —Él es feliz a su lado.

—Tú también lo serás. —Fue lo único que me aventuré a decir.

—Eso mismo me he repetido durante un año. Yo también llegaré a ser igual o más feliz que él, creí que si me obligaba a sonreí, un día quizá, llegaría a creérmelo —hizo una pausa donde pude notar que sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus labios fruncidos y claramente conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas — pero la verdad, es que yo era más feliz con él.

Declaración que me supo amarga, pero la entendía. Al ver aquella foto, que jamás podría sacar de mi mente, sabía que Sakura estaba feliz, mucho más feliz que nunca, y yo no podría arruinar eso, yo no era parte de esa dicha, y me repetía constantemente, que ella era una chica más en el mundo, que a pesar de todo, yo no era un mal partido, que encontraría a alguien más y estaría bien, pero su cabello rosa se adueñaba de mi mente, sus jades estaban en todas partes, su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa y su contagiosa risa estaban dibujadas en mis sueños, pero un color rojo se entre mezclaba con su rosa, y él aparecía y mis pesadillas, eran constantes, lo peor era que todo era real.

—Te debo parecer una tonta, sintiéndome mal por algo de hace un año —limpiaba suavemente sus ojos con una servilleta —soy un total desastre —su sonrisa taciturna removió algo en mí, y solo sentí el deseo de ir y golpear a ese tipo hasta que reflexionara y traérselo a Sakura, como si de una mascota se tratara, y obsequiárselo para verla feliz.

—No eres una tonta —dije exasperado, claro que no lo era, yo aún sentía el nudo en la garganta y la impotencia del primer día que supe que la persona que quería, quería a alguien más y de que había perdido a la chica que amaba. Cuando me di cuenta de lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser y que era demasiado tarde, entendía que se sintiera mal, eran sus sentimientos y eso no la hacía tonta.

—Oh dios la cerda viene hacia acá y si mira como estropee el maquillaje hará muchas preguntas —dijo en un intento de ocultarse la rubia.

La tome del brazo y la lleve a la pista, la música era agobiante –al menos para mí- era una mezcla de electrónicas, que el DJ ponía para entretener, y sin importarme realmente, quizá por el alcohol, puse sus manos en mis hombros para luego posar las mías en su cintura, y al compás de un vals imaginario, bailar, tal vez ella estaba lo suficientemente mal, que solo apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y me dejo guiarla, algo dentro de mi ardía, me sentía egoístamente contento.

En un momento donde me di cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor –esto gracias a un cambio de música- aproveche la distracción para sacar a Sakura del lugar, no sin antes escribirle un mensaje a Naruto, diciéndoles que me encargaría de dejarla en su casa.

—Sasuke ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto mientras casi la arrastraba, en ningún momento soltó mi mano.

—Conozco un buen lugar. —mientras buscaba la llave de mi auto en mis bolsillos

—Sasuke, estas tomado, no puedes conducir, sería peligroso. —dijo con notoria preocupación.

—Entonces llamaremos un taxi.

Y sé que basto una mirada seria cargada de seguridad para no tuviera objeción alguna.

.-

.-

.-

.-

— _Sasuke —llamó dulcemente. —Naruto dijo que tenías algo muy importante que decirme ¿es cierto? —sus grandes ojos claros me observaban con curiosidad y yo solo sentía la furia crecer, ese idiota de Naruto, él y su bocaza._

— _Hn… —no sabía que decir, últimamente, conversando con la pelirrosa me era difícil decir más de dos palabras, además no estaba preparado, ni siquiera estaba seguro si de verdad me gustaba Sakura, era hermosa y me agradaba demasiado, pero ¿amarla? Esa palabra era demasiado para mí._

 _Ella seguía expectante de mis reacciones, en espera de mis palabras. Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos y estaba estresándome demasiado, en tan pocos segundos y mi mente ya era un caos completo._

— _Decidí estudiar en el extranjero, acepté la propuesta del tío Madara —dije casi al azar, pero eso era una total mentira, acababa de decidir esto por miedo a amar a Sakura realmente y luego perderla, como todo a lo que le tomaba cariño, como todos los que amaba._

 _Su rostro era de total sorpresa y podía notar que aún no asimilaba del todo la situación, esto se estaba volviendo más difícil, al menos para mí, ella estaba ahí frente a mí, con esos hermosos ojos, abiertos de par en par, su bello rostro completamente confundido la hacía ver tierna, quería remediar mi error y decirle que era una total mentira, pero mi boca no quiso cooperar y mi orgullo se antepuso, decidiendo quedarme en silencio._

— _¿Qué sucedió con el piano? ¿no era, acaso, tu sueño? Ser un pianista… un compositor._

— _esas son tonterías, la vida real es más complicada Sakura, ya no somos niños —Fue lo único que dije para darme la vuelta y tratar de ignorar esos confundidos ojos llorosos._

 _.-_

 _.-_

 _.-_

 _.-_

—Sasuke Uchiha estás loco —Dijo entre risas, mientras nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. Quizá habíamos abusado con el alcohol, pero estaba seguro que no me arrepentiría de ello.

Al llegar al bar, Sakura no soportó más con las emociones que cargaba y me desahogo sus penas, y para poder ser el hombro en el que pudiera llorar tuve que mantenerme fuerte y solo el alcohol me ayudo a lograr ese estados, y entre historias y llanto, por parte de Sakura, la noche se pasó volando, eran las 3 am y las puertas del bar estaban cerradas, y yo conduciendo a Sakura por las vacías calles de Konoha, donde las luces de los faroles quemaban, pero sentía la libertad de hacer cualquier cosa, gracias a los efectos del bendito licor.

—solo damos un paseo, ¿te quieres ir tan pronto a casa? —pregunté mientras detenía mi andar para verla fijamente, estaba sonrojada y dudosa de su respuesta, me miraba fijamente y algo en mi me decía que me acercara un poco más.

—Estas tomado, volvamos a casa, aunque vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, debemos tomar un taxi.

—Mi apartamento no está muy lejos, puedes quedarte ahí si deseas y mañana por la mañana volver al tuyo —propuse sin saber exactamente él porque, solo sabía que deseaba probar sus labios.

—Está bien, es buena idea —su sonrojo se debía a su estado de ebriedad, lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa —Llamemos un taxi.

Y así fue como emprendimos nuestro paseo, desde la cabina trasera de un taxi, cantando las canciones que sonaban en la radio, ambos estábamos borrachos y no nos importaba que el conductor fuera el único testigo de la locura que hacíamos. A todo pulmón, desafinados, pero sin confundirnos con la letra, Sakura me sonreía, mientras le hacia los coros, no era propio en mí, pero estaba seguro que, por la mañana, con la resaca matándome, culparía al alcohol o quizás diría que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y culparía al alcohol.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, entramos torpemente al ascensor, ella riendo a carcajadas mientras yo me limitaba a sonreír ligeramente. Al llegar a mi piso, ella llevaba sus zapatos de tacón en mano, y apenas entramos al apartamento los tiró hacia algún lugar, Sakura estaba diferente, más segura de sí misma, mas risueña y claro **borracha** , el alcohol estaba causando estragos en su comportamiento.

—Sabes Sasuke, Sasori es un idiota. —estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella, pero ya era hora de que durmiera, el alcohol le afectaría mucho, eso y que su poca fuerza de voluntad se debilitaría y eso podía acabar mal.

—Sakura, puedes dormir en mi habitación, la primera puerta a tu izquierda.

—No seas aburrido, hace unos minutos eras tú el que no quería volver a casa, y ahora me mandas a dormir. —decía acercándose a mí.

—Sakura… —fue lo único que le dije, esperando que cediera de primeras,

—No quiero dormir Sasuke, no puedes obligarme a hacerlo. —me miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque era pequeña en comparación, era firme y sabía que no cedería fácilmente.

—Sakura, no podría resistirme demasiado si sigues frente a mí —no sabía ni como se escaparon esas palabras de mi boca, tal vez había sido por el efecto hipnótico de sus labios, que ahora, entre abiertos gracias a la sorpresa, antojándome en demasía.

—No te resistas, por favor —Dijo casi en un susurro.

No sabía en qué momento nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca, yo tenía una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra sostenía su rostro, no podía soportarlo más y lentamente me acerque hasta que al fin, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, podía saborear sus labios, suaves y deliciosos. Un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaban dentro de mí. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos, acariciándome el cabello y la nuca, el beso, que al principio era lento y apaciguado, cada vez se volvía mas rápido, frenético, desenfrenado y pasional.

Mis manos pasaron de estar en su cintura a acariciar toda su figura, las ansias aumentaban y la ropa sobraba, con mis sentidos nublados por el deseo, solo atine a bajar el cierre del vestido, intentado no romper el beso, Sakura se separó de mí solo para dejar caer su ropa al suelo, su vestido deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta ya no ser una interferencia, pude apreciarla en ropa interior, era hermosa.

Sin pensármelo demasiado, la besé de nuevo, mientras ella torpemente trataba de desabotonar mi camisa, al dejar descubierto parte de mi torso, al sentir su piel y la poca tela de su sostén contra mi piel, no pude resistir más.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Dije con la poca lucidez que me quedaba.

Ella siguió besando mi cuello, ignorando mi pregunta.

Y en ese momento caí en cuenta de la situación, Sakura estaba borracha, ella no quería hacer realmente esto, ella solo está bajo los efectos del alcohol. No debo, aunque quiera, no debo.

Pase mi mano con frustración por mi cabello y de forma algo brusca me aleje de Sakura, indicándole por última vez donde quedaba mi habitación mientras yo me metía al baño, dejando a la pelirrosa confundida.

 _Estúpido, mil veces estúpido…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Y había sucedido de la manera que había previsto. Muy temprano por la mañana, Sakura despertó sin saber dónde estaba ni que había pasado y sinceramente ambos andábamos con una resaca del diablo, así que haciendo gala de mi talento innato de resumir todo en dos o tres palabras, Sakura se calmó, recordando poco a poco, o así lo suponía yo.

Me incorporé, sentándome en el sillón, el que hace unos momentos estaba acostado, mareándome en el acto y por acto de reflejo fruciendo el ceño, ya que mi cabeza parecía querer explotar, Sakura no se miraba mucho mejor. Sonreí para mis adentros.

—¿Qué hice anoche? Por favor dime que no hice nada vergonzoso —Dijo mientras con su cabello trataba de ocultar su rostro sonrojado, en un intento vano, realmente.

—hn. ¿Qué recuerdas? —pregunté, para saber hasta qué punto era bueno hablar, sin tratar de incomodar a mi amiga.

—Recuerdo que estábamos en el bar con Ino, Naruto, Sai, tu… yo… y Sasori aparecía con su prometida —su semblante volvía a ser triste—Él se veía feliz, entonces tu… bailaste conmigo y luego…

—¿Luego?

—Escapamos del lugar, y aunque no recuerdo del todo que sucedió después… —hizo una pausa mientras posaba una de sus manos en su pecho— pero, siento una cálida sensación de felicidad, pero las imágenes en mi mente se vuelven difusas —Frunció el entrecejo de manera tierna.

—¿No recuerdas cuando llegamos aquí?

Ella negó levemente con su cabeza.

—Estábamos muy ebrios como para seguir en las calles, así que tu decidiste que era hora de volver, y ya que mi apartamento se encontraba cerca, venimos hacia acá. Dormiste en mi recamara y yo en el sillón. —No sabía porque quería hacer énfasis en eso, quizá para que no pensara que me quise aprovechar o algo así, o simplemente era para hacer que su mente trabajara y tratara de recordar lo que había sucedido, para así saber que realmente era consciente de sus acciones y de lo que dichos actos provocaron en mí, pero al parecer mi explicación fue suficiente para que la historia tuviera un final.

—Ya veo —Dijo contenta, como si la resaca no fuera más una molestia —gracias Sasuke-kun —Se levantó y deposito un fugaz beso en mi mejilla, el cual no vi venir ya que me había tomado con la guardia baja —¿puedo preparar algo de café? —Dijo mientras observaba el apartamento en búsqueda de la cocina.

—Hn. —Fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba, observaba su espalda hasta que desapareció al llegar a la cocina, aun andaba puesto el vestido de la noche anterior, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y aún quedaban restos del poco maquillaje, obra de Yamanaka, que hizo lucir más radiante aun a la Haruno. Ante mi perspectiva, se me antojaba hermosa y claro que podría acostumbrarme de ver todos los días a Sakura, recién levantada mientras preparaba café para ambos y tarareaba alguna cancioncilla mientras realizaba su labor. Simplemente ella era perfecta, pero la realidad era que ella pronto se marcharía y quizá nunca más nos encontrarían en esta situación, pero a veces solo a veces me permitía soñar despierto.

.

.

.

— _Sasuke-kun —me llamaba con voz cantarina Sakura._

— _¿hn?_

— _Sasuke-kun me preguntaba si podría acompañarte a casa._

— _Es tarde Sakura, puede resultar peligroso._

— _Pero Sasuke-kun, Itachi está lejos y debes comer muy bien en la cena, mañana es el día deportivo y estarás en varias actividades._

— _No te preocupes, sé arreglármelas solo._

— _No dudo de tus capacidades de supervivencia, pero de todas formas es algo que me gustaría hacer, además mi mama y papa me dieron permiso para quedarme hoy donde Sasuke-kun —lo había dicho como si esa fuera su carta ganadora y yo, mejor que algún otro, sabia lo terca que podía llegar a ser Sakura cuando a esa cabeza suya se le metía una idea._

 _Me detuve para mirarla seriamente, pero ella ignoro mis acciones, supongo que prediciendo la regañina que obtendría de mi parte por hacer las cosas sin consultarme primero. Siguió caminando, como si no se hubiera enterado mientras silbaba una cancioncita que quizá había escuchado en alguna radio. Sonreí para mí mismo, sin poder evitarlo. Eso era lo que significaba tener a Sakura de amiga, significaba que tendrías a alguien, a ella, de manera incondicional, que te comprendería, que te regañaría, que te escucharía, que te apoyaría, que estaría en todo momento, para sonreírte y llamarte "Sasuke-kun" con esa melosa voz, que sin llegar a ser molesta, era incesante y apasionada. Sinceramente no podría molestarme con ella, pero a la vez no quería que estuviera tan cerca de mí, de alguna manera me ponía incómodo y algo en mi pecho sentía molestia cada vez que ella me dedicaba una sonrisa o me miraba intensamente con sus jades._

 _¿Qué provocas en mi Sakura?_

Una semana había transcurrido, desde que había visto por última vez a Sakura, que por cierto había sido en mi apartamento. Ella debía estar ocupada con sus exámenes, aunque a pesar de que, hacia huecos en su horario para poder verme, simplemente yo no podía verla al rostro, sin pensar en aquellos besos y aquellas caricias clandestinas, que, en medio de un estado de ebriedad, provoco en mi un algo, como una llamarada encendiéndose dentro de todo mi ser.

Era momento de confrontar todo esto, de igual manera Sakura no recordaba nada de esto yo no debía acomplejarme por algo que para ella nunca existió. Realmente estaba actuando como un adolescente estúpido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué el número de Sakura, no sin antes haber escrito a Naruto previamente, no es como si temiera estar solo con ella, pero quizá era buena idea reunirnos los tres nuevamente ¿no?

.

.

.

— _Es extraño —Empezó a hablar el dobe de Naruto, captando nuestra atención. —veo el atardecer y solo pienso en lo maravillosa que es la ciudad de Konoha'ttebayo —mientras sus comisuras formaban una sonrisa marca Naruto._

— _¿Por qué? —Preguntó Sakura sumamente curiosa, enfocada totalmente en las facciones del rubio mientras esperaba la respuesta, que al parecer el Uzumaki meditaba._

— _Por qué antes de llegar a Konoha, no tenía amigos, Mamá siempre hablaba de presentarme al hijo teme de su querida amiga y que cuando llegara a Konoha, todo cambiaria. Yo no tenía mucha fe en ello, puesto que por el trabajo de ambos nos mudábamos muy a menudo y de que servía tener amigo si pronto los tendría que dejar —parecía una persona solitaria, con ese semblante triste y serio —pero entonces al llegar acá conocí al teme —por un momento algo en mi se sintió cálido— que peor era nada, pero ni modo —si ese sentimiento cálido que sentía, para poder asesinar al dobe— y luego conocí a Sakura-chan gracias al inútil este —dijo con un leve sonroso — y a los demás y no sé, siento que es mi hogar'ttebayo. Y ver esta puesta de sol, con ustedes dos, me hace feliz y siento ganas inmesas de gritar —parecía decidido de hacerlo— ¡Sasuke Teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡El gran Naruto Uzumaki dice que son los mejores amigos que existen! —Simplemente gritaba al cielo con euforia._

— _Usuratonkachi —Fue lo único que dije para emprender mi camino a casa, con Sakura siguiéndome tranquilamente y Naruto gritando para que esperáramos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estábamos reunidos en aquel viejo, pero siempre en las condiciones óptimas, restaurante. Ichiraku's Ramen _._ A petición de Naruto, que desde que habíamos llegado, sentía que debía compensar los cinco años que no pudo comer su "delicioso" y amado platillo.

Como siempre el estúpido engullía, sin modal alguno, plato tras plato, sorprendiendo a los comensales de las mesas cercanas.

—Naruto jamás cambiara —Dijo Sakura con una expresión de diversión, mientras observaba al rubio terminar su quinto plato.

—Es un dobe, los dobe jamás cambian —dije encogiéndome de hombros, ya que era algo obvio que ese idiota se quedaría así para siempre.

—Me siento feliz si de volverlos a ver, muy feliz —Dijo con esa enorme sonrisa que podía dejarme algo aturdido, asi que opte por posar mi vista hacia otro lugar y evitar estas situaciones.

—Sakura-chan el teme y yo te extrañamos mucho, principalmente yo, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir con este amargado durante cinco años'ttebayo —Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura, esta reía nerviosa al no saber qué contestar.

—Por cierto, Sakura-chan —dijo seriamente Naruto, ganándose nuestra atención —¿Cómo te sientes? Lo digo por lo de tu ex —Realmente se notaba preocupado.

—emm…—Y ahí había decidido que mataría a Naruto muy pronto y de la manera más sádica posible, como se atrevía a hacer que Sakura volviera a aquella horrible tristeza, que empezaba a ser normal en ella.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan si no quieres hablar de ello, entenderé —dijo el rubio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, cuando me vio lo fulmine con la mirada en un claro mensaje de "Sigue arruinando la noche y no vivirás para contarlo"

—Tranquilo, en realidad, es algo que quería hablar con ambos —dijo con fuerzas renovadas —Veran, no vale la pena que siga estancada en el pasado, asi que decidi de una vez por todas soltar este amor por Sasori —Dijo decidida.

Nosotros la observábamos con sorpresa y con orgullo, la Sakura que conocíamos volvia a relucir, brillando con fuerza propia.

—Asi que decidi hacer caso de los consejos de Ino

—¿Consejos? —pregunté inmediatamente, me mordí la lengua como castigo hacia mí mismo, por no controlar mis emociones.

—Ino dice que Sai, tiene un amigo muy agradable el cual haría buena pareja conmigo —no nos miraba al rostro, estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. —así que decidí darle una oportunidad, creo que tendremos una cita mañana.

—Oh —Fue lo único que respondió el rubio, mientras que yo solo me limite a observar más allá de Sakura ¿Cómo se supone que yo debía reaccionar a esto?

—Es hora de que vea a otros chicos no? De ampliar el horizonte —Dijo con incomodidad, era normal puesto que el ambiente se sentía tan tenso que bien podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Naruto me envió una significativa mirada por un segundo, al estar al tanto de las circunstancias, pero para mí era inevitable volverme más frio de lo habitual.

—No es algo que nos incumba Sakura —le reste importancia.

Su mirada se notaba avergonzada y triste.

—Si es lo que deseas hacer Sakura-chan, el teme y yo te apoyaremos con todas nuestras energías ¿no es así teme?

Sakura veía expectante mi respuesta, como si fuera el factor determinante de su estado de ánimo.

—Hmp —y con eso ultimo Sakura nos abrazó a ambos mientras nos agradecía un millón de veces.

Y a pesar de la felicidad de Sakura, yo no quería apoyar en este juego estúpido, donde el único que tenía algo que perder era yo.

.

.

.

.

—Sasuke-teme

—¿hn?

—Si de verdad quieres a Sakura-chan, deberías confesarte'ttebayo

—…

—¿no temes perderla?

—¿Cómo pierdes algo que no es tuyo, dobe?

—Esta actitud tuya me molesta mucho. Te iba a poyar con todas mis fuerzas para que tú y Sakura-chan fueran algo más que amigos.

—¿Quién te pidió ayuda, usuratonkachi? —dije con burla, para disimular mi molestia.

—Sabes teme, tienes razón. Cómo perder a Sakura si nunca fue tuya, pero tampoco lo será si nunca entras al juego. Si no apuestas no ganas, pero perderás la oportunidad de haber conseguido ese premio mayor. —Dijo fríamente y con molestia, poco habitual en él, mientras se dirigía a la salida— además teme —me miraba de reojo— necesitaras de los consejos de amor del gran Naruto Uzumaki, y cuando vengas en búsqueda de mi ayuda, tendrás que arrodillarte y convencerme'ttebayo —Dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de retirarse al fin.

—Ese idiota…—Y a pesar de todo Naruto tenía razón, si quiero ganar alguna vez en el corazón de Sakura, debía entrar de lleno al juego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

 _No hay preparación alguna para evitar completamente los desastres naturales, como mucho podías menguar el daño en lo que tuviera algún valor material y tratar de salvaguardar la vida propia. Ante una avalancha, el estornudo del alud, un pobre caminante que se encontrara al paso de esta caída de nieve, que, como un auto sin freno, arrasaba con todo en su camino, no podría hacer nada para defenderse de esa monstruosa fuerza, más que esperar el golpe y rezar por sobrevivir._

 _Así eran las palabras, las emociones, que naturalmente lograban ser tempestuosas en sus malos momentos y arrasaban con todo y todos._

 _Un error, una palabra mal dicha en un mal momento al calor de los sentimientos incorrectos, eran como un tornado, era peligroso, era desastroso y no había forma de pararlo, pero lo más triste era todos los afectados, que podían morir ante ello, sin salida alguna_.

— _¿Qué sucedió con el piano? ¿no era, acaso, tu sueño? Ser un pianista… un compositor —Era lo que ella me había dicho,_

— _esas son tonterías, la vida real es más complicada Sakura, ya no somos niños —Fue lo único que dije para darme la vuelta y tratar de ignorar esos confundidos ojos llorosos._

 _—Sasuke-kun ¿qué pasa con nosotros? — Mientras se refería a ella y a Naruto, me siguió, pero a una distancia prudente, mis puños cerrados con fuerza, por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo._

 _—Nada, Sakura —fue mi respuesta ante aquella pregunta, parecía herida, pero ella no había logrado captar el mensaje más allá de mis palabras— Con nosotros nunca pasará nada, Sakura, debes entenderlo, somos de mundos diferentes —Y continué, como por un deseo sadomasoquista, no solo hería a Sakura, también me hería a mí mismo. Me gritaba internamente, era un idiota, un imbécil, pero todo se reducía a mi miedo por querer a alguien y perderlo, perder todo nuevamente._

 _Realmente quería decirle todo lo contrario, que la quería, que sentía algo por ella más que la magia infantil de aquel primer momento, pero estaba molesto, estaba errático y las palabras más gélidas estaban en mí, en espera de salir, de herir, de auto sabotearme, como solía hacer._

— _Yo decidí que hacer con mi vida, es hora de que lo hagas tú._

 _Fue lo último que dije, palabras de las que jamás me disculpé, pero que tuvieron mucho más significado de lo que Sakura alguna vez se podría imaginar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y aquí estaba, lamentándome nuevamente, por un par de palabras dichas en el calor de las emociones. Si entraba en terreno peligroso y al que debí entrar hace mucho, pero hasta ahora me sentía con la seguridad y madurez para hacerlo. Antes mi miedo a perder a un ser querido, y ante ello limitar mi cariño, me hizo condenarme a lo mismo. Me daba miedo enamorarme de Sakura y que el destino me la arrebatara, pero al final el destino se encargó de demostrarme que lo que sucedía era consecuencia de mis actos. Yo solo, sin ayuda ni intercesión de nadie, me alejé de ella y tuve que ser consecuente de esa decisión de casi perderla, porque irremediablemente ya estaba enamorado.

Le confesé a Naruto, en la adrenalina de mi decisión tomada y hoy me arrepentía de ello.

"Entran Naruto y Karin Uzumaki" —Titulo perfecto para la situación actual.

—Me podrían explicar la razón de su visita —claro que lo sabía, pero igual no estaba de más verificar porque y de qué manera asesinaría al rubio.

—Por fin te pones los pantalones, Sasuke, no podía perdérmelo —Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sínica, a lo que solo alcé una ceja.

—Así que… creí que necesitarías mi ayuda —Dijo el rubio— Nuestra ayuda —aclaró integrando a su prima en el asunto— necesitamos un punto de vista femenino y ya que Sakura-chan es la chica en cuestión, llegué a la conclusión de que sería difícil solicitar su ayuda sin que nos descubra'ttebayo —se cruzó de brazos mientras afirmaba orgulloso por su genial conclusión— así que aquí esta Karin.

La verdad no tenía problema con Karin, era un ex novia y buena amiga que conocí en el extranjero gracias a Naruto y aunque al inicio era medio obsesa y hasta parecía psicótica y bipolar, en realidad era una chica muy madura, con muy mal humor y un enfoque algo duro hacia los demás.

Cuando terminamos aquella relación, luego de muy poco tiempo, lo tomó bastante bien inclusive había dicho "al fin eres sincero contigo ¿eh, Uchiha?".

Karin sabía que había alguien más, alguien a quien quería olvidar, al menos lo sentimientos destinados a su persona, y que visiblemente no lograba hacerlo y en lugar de verse afectada por ser una chica del momento o sentirse molesta, empatizó conmigo, me entendía, puesto que sentía algo por un chico "ese tarado sushi" como lo llamaba. No éramos muy abiertos a sentimientos y seguimos sin serlo, pero podíamos estar en un mismo lugar sin matarnos e inclusive fraternizar.

—Quiero conocer a la tan famosa Sakura, de la que ambos tanto hablan. Además, no podía dejarlos solos en esto. —Dijo ella de manera arrogante, actitud marca Karin y esa capacidad de hablar hasta por los codos que distinguía a los Uzumaki— un retrasado como Naruto, que tardo años, siglos en enterarse de que la pequeña Hyuga lo adoraba en secreto, que casi hace que se muera de un infarto por esa falta de tacto que posee al decirle "¿me amas Hinata-chan?" —dijo viendo a Naruto en una clara negativa de sus pasados actos— y tú —me vio a mí con esa firmeza que podría espantar a cualquiera, era una chica segura, de momentos— tendrás cara de niño lindo, pero si quieres conquistar a la chica, un simple "hmp" no funcionará, por más que sea tu mejor amiga.

—Agradezco su ayuda, en serio —Dije exasperado— pero, no es necesaria, puedo hacerlo solo.

—Sabía que dirías eso, por eso mismo, teníamos un plan b para persuadirte.

Tocaron con suavidad la puerta inmediatamente, en una exacta sincronía con la voz de Karin. Naruto sin ninguna molestia fue a atender al visitante misterioso mientras analizaba fríamente la actitud de la pelirroja, ¿Qué se traía en manos?

—"Sakura no me gusta", "Itachi eres un idiota, deja de revisar mis cosas" "Claro que no limpie dos veces la sala por la visita de Sakura, solo que me gusta que todo esté en orden" "Sakura solo es una niña molesta de mi escuela" "Solo es mi mejor amiga" —Empecé a oír una mala imitación de mi voz, una voz de mis tiempos de adolescencia y niñez. Itachi entraba con burla y molestia— ¿Yo era el idiota? —hablo al fin de manera normal, dejando sus remedos atrás y empezando con sus quejas— ah, pero cuando casi pierde a la pequeña Sakura, y ahí sí sabe que la quiere. Pedazo de hermano menor — se sentó en un sofá frente a mí y antes de siquiera poder echarlos —y ni objetes ante nuestra ayuda, porque estamos aquí, no solo para ayudarte a ti, si no para ayudar a Sakura, puesto que desde lo de Sasori, me cuenta Naruto que sigue muy triste y vaya que ser la madrina de la boda —Dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca

—¿Madrina? —Dijimos Naruto, Karin y yo al mismo tiempo, aunque mis sentimientos más que de sorpresa, como el de los dos primeros, eran de enfado ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a hacerle algo así?

—Fue idea de su prometida —dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos y quisiera calmar las aguas, que pronto se encontrarían tempestuosas "eso de seguro, oh Sasori, cuando no veamos" —Sakura acepto, nadie la obligo, ella un día llego y dijo "acepto se la madrina de tu boda"

—¿Tu como sabes tanto de esto? — Le dije con total desconfianza, desde cuando Itachi sabe tanto de Sakura.

—Oh —su boca se frunció al pensar en una buena respuesta— Sasori es buen amigo mío ¿no te lo dije nunca?

Todo fue un total silencio, tenso e incómodo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté esperando haber oído mal.

—Sakura y Sasori empezaron a salir hace años, recuerdo cuando para Sasori, Sakura era una invaluable obra de arte, de belleza eterna y bellos contrastes —por su cambio de tono en lo último, podía estar seguro de que imitaba lo que decía Sasori

—Me estás diciendo, que sabiendo que Sakura salía con él, no, aun sabiendo que se gustaban, no me dijiste nada. —dije a lo que Itachi afirmó, sin dejar de sonreír y con esa característica tranquilidad que lo rodeaba — ¿Por qué?

—Simple pequeño y tonto hermano menor —Me dijo mientras me miraba con fijeza— Sakura era tu amiga y ella tenía el derecho de elegir el momento correcto para decírtelo además ¿Porque te interesaría a ti que le gustara un chico? cuando tú estabas muy lejos, alegando que no te interesaba saber sobre ella y, por último, no fuiste tú el culpable de alejar a Sakura, evitando sus llamadas y e-mails.

De hecho, tanto recordar el pasado, me hizo pensar en que ya había decidido como matar a mi hermano.

—No me interesa si sus intenciones son buenas o no, la verdad no estoy de humor como para aguantar sus estupideces —Dije ya muy malhumorado, no me gustaba ser grosero o maleducado, pero terminaría por golpear a los dos idiotas presentes y por echar de muy mala forma a Karin.

—Está bien, está bien, nos vamos —Dijo Itachi alzando las manos en son de paz, mientras poco a poco se dirigía hacia la puerta bajo la mirada atónita de los dos "Ja y él era el arma secreta, ilusos"

Naruto y Karin lo vieron como si se hubiera vuelto demente, mientras la chica abría y cerraba su boca un par de veces, balbuceando algo inentendible, buscando que decirle a mi hermano mayor, yo sé que una sonrisa de victoria y burla estaba pintada en mi rostro.

—Chicos, debemos irnos y dejar a Sasuke solo —Dijo con una mirada que no supe interpretar mientras abría la puerta principal para al fin retirarse— La pequeña Sakura viene en camino, para ayudar al pequeño Sasuke con el piano, no debemos estorbar —y fue lo último hasta que al fin salió.

Me encontraba anonadado, Naruto sonreía de una manera casi zorruna y Karin acomodaba sus lentes y tomaba su bolso y ambos salían apresurados.

¿Piano?

—¡Itachi! —Grité con furia.

.

.

.

¿ahora que se supone que haría? Tenía años sin tocar un piano. En mi apartamento, el cual era enorme, tenía uno que fue cortesía de mi hermano mayor, pero no me atrevía a siquiera tratar, Itachi lo sabía, sabía que la única manera en que Sakura jamás le diría que no al venir a mi apartamento era mencionándole el instrumento, ya que ella era la persona que más lucho por aquel lejano sueño que alguna vez tuve. Era extraño como esa pequeña muchacha de piel pálida y cabello extrañamente rosa, se enojaba por mí, peleaba por mí y se preocupaba por mí, por mis ambiciones, siendo ella la más devastada con mi idea del rechazo a la música por una carrera por un trabajo estable.

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar y vi en la pantalla el nombre de Karin, pensé por unos momentos sin contestar o no, pero con un suspiro sonoro y cansado, decidí atender la llamada.

—Eres una idiota. Tú al igual que ese dúo de imbéciles

—Lo siento Sasuke, esto no es algo que acostumbraría a hacer, pero creo que la manera infantil con que tu hermano pensó resolver era infalible.

—Adiós Karin —Iba a finalizar la conversación que no tenía ni principio ni fin

—¡Espera! —Dijo apurada, ganándose unos cuantos segundos más– Sé que estas molesto, pero creo que deberías practicar un poco antes de que tu amada llegue —Dijo con un poco de burla, pero a la vez estaba preocupada—Solo digo que "el gran Sasuke Uchiha" sea sorprendido de no hacer algo bien por falta de practica frente a la chica que le gusta, se vería algo patético.

—Adiós Karin —Dije para colgar de una vez por todas.

Estaba molesto si, eso ni dudarlo, no necesitaba la ayuda de esos tres estúpidos, pero era inevitable al parecer, que aun a pesar de que ya no los veía a menudo, se las arreglaban para joder mi existencia sin nigun reparo. Podia ver a Sakura, podía ir donde ella, salir con ella, hablar con ella sin que ellos tuvieran que intervenir, pero no me podía quejar del todo. Despues de todo, por fin tendría tiempo con ella.

Observé nuevamente aquel piano. ¿Deberia practicar antes de que llegue Sakura? Suena estúpido, pero aunque no quería impresionarla, algo en mi sentía que se decepcionaría si viera que realmente había abandonado por completo aquella pasión por la música.

Sin esperarlo me acerque al piano y me sentí tomando lugar frente al monstruoso y melodioso instrumento, colocando mis dedos sobre sus teclas y una sonrisa fugaz asomándose por mi rostro, solo de pensar en aquella pequeña niña de ojos verdes como la esmeralda y rosa como el algodón de azúcar y tan dulce como este mismo, me hacía sentir algo inexplicable y solo de recordar aquel extraño encuentro, aquella sonata que atrajo a la jovencita Sakura, simplemente sonaba, siendo interpretada por mí, como si mi memoria y mis manos estuvieran conectadas ante el recuerdo y solo por ello pudieran mis dedos danzar sobre las teclas las cuales darían origen a las notas exactas de aquella hermosa pero melancólica composición.

Al terminar de tocarla, algo en mi interior se sentía cálido, disfrutando de este sentimiento me quede sentado por unos segundos hasta que escuche unos golpes suaves en la puerta y mi corazón, inevitablemente, dio un vuelco.

De manera suave, lenta y segura me aproxime a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Sakura. Era menuda, estaba sonroja y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

—Pasa —No dije más, solo le di espacio para que pudiera adentrarse mientras aun sostenía la puerta.

—Cuando Itachi me dijo no podía creerlo, pero realmente volviste a tocar el piano —Fue lo que dijo sin siquiera entrar.

—hmp —Estaba algo avergonzado, pero no por ello lo expresaría.

—Vine tan rápido como pude —Su voz empezaba a quebrarse, pero sonreía radiantemente— Sabes, esperé este momento por mucho tiempo, donde nos veríamos de nuevo y tu tocarías moonligth y yo te sonreiría, me prometí que no lloraría, agh soy un desastre —Dijo mientras limpiaba aquellas cristalinas gotas que de manera fugitiva escapaban de sus ojos.

La tome suavemente del brazo, haciéndola entra de una vez por todas, ya que parecía olvidar que se encontraba en el pasillo del piso, llorando frente a los otros inquilinos de aquel conjunto de apartamentos.

—¿Exactamente que te dijo Itachi? —No esperaba que mi voz sonará tan ronca y fría, pero quería saber que tan hundido estaba por las acciones de mi hermano.

—Me dijo que tocabas el piano, que quizá querrías espectadores, después de todo él no podía y tu sueño siempre fue ser un músico ¿no? —Dijo con aquella cálida sonrisa marca Sakura.

—Sakura yo…

Ya no importaba en lo absoluto si era gracias o culpa de Itachi o Naruto, ni siquiera si todo lo que dijeron era falso, lo que importaba en ese momento era que ella estaba aquí, ambos estábamos solos, en nuestros cinco sentidos. Lo que importaba era que este momento era mi oportunidad para dar aquel primer paso, que siempre temí.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Me llamo a la realidad, viéndome de una manera de clara ingenuidad, curiosa y feliz.

¿Cómo pude estar tantos años lejos de ella?

—¿Te parece bien si primero vamos a comer algo?

—Yo realmente quería seguir oyéndote tocar. —Dijo haciendo un puchero—.

—Otro día será Sakura, no seas molesta —Dije mientras le revolvía el cabello— En estos momentos solo quiero comer algo.

—¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-kun?

—Estoy bien. ¿vamos?

.

.

.

.

—Sakura, hola —Escuche que alguien saludaba enérgicamente a mi acompañante mientras yo pedía una mesa para ambos, al girarme para ver de quien se trataba, no cabía en mi sorpresa y disgusto, era aquel pelirrojo de nombre Sasori, acompañado de una hermosa mujer, alta, piel blanca con pecas y cabello rubio, ojos azules. Su cuerpo era despampanante sin lugar alguna, pero no era mi tipo de eso era seguro. Observe como Sakura estaba de piedra con una sonrisa falsa congelada en su rostro mientras asentía por inercia ante lo que ambos jóvenes le hablaban enérgicamente.

—Sakura —Le llamé, mi voz sonó algo demandante, era inevitable.

—Sasuke-kun —Reaccionó de manera muy nerviosa— Te presento, él es Sasori-kun y ella es Melody, su prometida, Chicos él es Sasuke-kun.

El pelirrojo me ofreció su mano a un modo de saludo, no la hubiera aceptado sino fuera porque Sakura me miraba de manera triste en espera de que no dijera nada malo ni fuera descortés. Apreté su mano más fuerte de lo esperado, mientras solo asentí con la cabeza para indicarle a la otra chica que reparé en su presencia, era una forma para saludar, sin saludar realmente.

—¿Están en una cita chicos? —Dijo el estresante chico con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su prometida de la cintura. Podía ver como la sonrisa fingida de Sakura se rompía al fin.

—Yo... pues… Sasuke es…—Empezó a balbucear.

—Soy su novio. —Declare mientras pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

Los tres me observaron desconcertados, inclusive la voz de mi conciencia gritaba por una explicación a mis acciones.

—Oh, entonces no los entretenemos más, que la pasen bien —Dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y se iba con su prometida.

Complacido por que se marcharan y no importunaran más, voltee a Sakura, la cual observaba fijamente, de manera vacía, el lugar por donde habían salido aquellos dos.

—Ni siquiera le importo "saber" que tenía novio, y yo ni siquiera puedo verlos juntos sin tener este nudo en el pecho.

—¿Sakura? —A pesar de que lo dijo con voz baja, la había escuchado totalmente.

—Sasuke-kun por que no mejor vamos a otro lugar, pedimos algo para llevar y volvemos a tu apartamento, quisiera oírte tocar una vez más —Me pidió casi por romper a llorar, yo estaba dubitativo de si ceder o no— por favor —Dijo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, viéndome fijamente con los ojos húmedos, inundados.

—Claro.

Empezamos a andar, Sakura no hablaba en todo el camino y yo solo pensaba en que Sakura ni siquiera había reparado del todo en la declaración dada de que era mi supuesta novia. LA observé de reojo rápidamente mientras conducía, parecía tan afectada por la falta de interés por parte de Sasori, que no sabía que yo estaba algo afectado por su falta de interés a lo que dije hace unos minutos.

Quizá en el apartamento, podríamos hablar mejor.

.

.

.

.

— _Sasuke-kun es mi novio así que aléjense de él y dejen de molestarlo si no quieren enfrentarse a la furia de Sakura Haruno, ¡Shannaro! —Dijo muy molesta, mientras apartaba de mi a aquellas tres chicas acosadoras._

— _Sakura detente —Dije molesto por la vergüenza que sentía— No es necesario que hagas esas tonterías, yo puedo solo. —Ciertamente podía deshacerme de ellas, pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras de la chica no me ponían molesto, sino que me avergonzaban… ¿Sakura mi novia?_

— _Sasuke-kun, no entiendes, esas chicas no se alejarán, no importa cuanto las rechaces, y si no se alejan yo no puedo hablar contigo tranquilamente, así que si debo ser tu novia de mentira, seré tu novia falsa Sasuke-kun y así nadie te volverá a molestar —Estaba decidida y sus ojos chispeaban furiosos, espantando a cualquiera._

— _Como quieras —pronuncié restándole interés, pero en realidad no podía verla a la cara, estaba feliz y apostaba que levemente sonrojado, así que empecé a andar, como si no hubiera sucedido nada._

— _Sakura-chan no tienes que ser la novia falsa del teme, cuando puedes ser la novia real del gran Naruto Uzumaki._

— _Imbécil —Dije en voz baja, mientras escuchaba como Sakura regañaba a Naruto por dar ese tipo de bromas y lo golpeaba en el acto, yo los dejes haciendo el tonto en los pasillos del colegio mientras me dirigía al aula de clases, sin poder ocultar aquella pequeña sonrisa, ya que las comisuras de mis labios me traicionaban. ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? Quizá la estupidez de ese uzuratonkachi de Naruto era viral y me empezaba a contagiar, definitivamente debía alejarme del rubio._

.

.

.

.


End file.
